


Best Chest

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: The clones are comparing Jedi on their upper assets.





	Best Chest

“Surely it’s General Secura,” one vod said.

“No way. Have you seen General Ti when she loses the outer robe?” another contested. They were all wrapped up in who had the best chest that they had failed to notice General Kenobi and General Koon walking nearby, catching the gist of their conversation.

“Actually, men, Master Fisto has long since, what is the saying? Owned that contest,” General Koon said, startling several out of their wits.

“Most certainly. After all, who can compete with that development?” General Kenobi concurred as they continued their tour of the camp, leaving the men perplexed.


End file.
